Memories of a life
by Suncet
Summary: Y sus labios se encontraron y los planetas se alinearon, y el universo volvió a brillar.


¡Al fin lo he vuelto a publicar!

Después de un cambio de cuenta, de borrar todo de la anterior y de dejarlo olvidado; aquí lo tienen de nuevo.

Corregido por **Ray Dyer**. Gracias hermosa.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

 _ **Memories of a life**_

 _Capítulo único_

 _ **.**_

"Y me percaté de que en vez de una, mi cuerpo tenía dos sombras; la mía y la de tus recuerdos."

 **Víctor De la Hoz**

 **.**

El sonido de los pájaros cantar arrullaba sus sentidos, la sombra del árbol bajo el cual se estaba sentado cubría su nívea piel de los rayos del astro rey que alumbraba el cielo en todo su magnífico esplendor, la suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas y sus topacios ojos se encontraban cerrados. La fina tela de la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, el sudor empapaba la prenda y gotas escurrían por su perlada frente, el calor era insoportable aquel día de abril y la brisa del viento se sentía sofocante. Escuchó pisadas acercarse y de inmediato abrió los ojos y se puso alerta; los tiempos eran difíciles a causa de la guerra y el enemigo tomaba de rehén o botín a cualquiera que encontrara y si ése no era el caso, los mataban y sus cabezas eran colgadas en la entrada del pueblo siendo una burla al ejército del emperador.

Kise Ryōta era un aldeano que había aprendido lo cruel que puede llegar a ser el mundo a muy corta edad; su familia había sido asesinada cuando él tenía seis años siendo el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre, producto de un milagro.

Escalando el árbol a una velocidad impresionante trató de camuflarse entre algunas ramas, cuidando de tener u

na buena vista del panorama donde se encontraba tal y como se lo había enseñado su mejor amigo.

Para ser un muchachillo de dieciséis años, sabía lo suficiente de defensa personal; crear armas a base de los recursos que encontraba, copiar las habilidades del enemigo con sólo mirarlas, solía ser muy escurridizo cuando era necesario y, sobretodo, crear trampas las cuales eran indispensables para ganar tiempo y hacer caer al enemigo. Tenía todo listo para atacar a quien sea que fuera el que rondaba el prado que siempre visitaba cuando se sentía ofuscado. Un cuerpo alto y fuerte hizo aparición tras el manto de árboles que rodeaban el prado escondido dentro del bosque y tan sigiloso como sólo los años de experiencia te brindan, saltó encima de aquel cuerpo haciéndolo caer; el enemigo forcejeaba tratando de librarse de su opresor agarre y estaba por clavarle la fiel cuchilla que siempre cargaba consigo cuando la figura bajo él se hizo familiar, con un rápido movimiento se apartó del cuerpo ajeno y visualizó a su mejor amigo y amante tumbado en el prado.

—Kise, bastardo. —El moreno se levantó del lugar en el cual había caído producto del ataque sorpresa. La mirada azulada reflejaba molestia y casi podía jurar que al moreno un aura de batalla lo rodeaba, estaba jodido, Aomine se vengaría cruelmente—. ¿Qué te pasa idiota? Todavía que vengo a buscarte para ir a comer me recibes así, serás imbécil.

—Perdón Aominecchi, juro que no sabías que eras tú, pensé que era un enemigo. Perdóname Aominecchi. —La cara del moreno se relajó y él se permitió soltar el aire que no se había dado cuenta estaba reteniendo. Una cálida y fuerte mano despeinó sus rubios cabellos y la pequeña sonrisa que su moreno amante le regaló le bastó para saber que había sido perdonado—. Aominecchi, vayamos a comer, tengo hambre. —Un mohín se formó en sus labios y el rugir de su estómago apoyó completamente la idea de tomar alimento. Aomine soltó carcajadas ante el sonido de las tripas del rubio y se río aún más al ver las mejillas de Ryōta colorearse de rojo.

—Ya, vamos a casa y deja de hacer berrinche Kise —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que se habían escurrido a causa de la risa. El rubio podía ser tan infantil a veces que era mejor parar de reír y acompañarlo a comer, sino tendría que soportar sus rabietas por burlarse de él.

—Moo, eres cruel, Aominecchi— y ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo.

El bosque era un lugar hermoso al que pocos se adentraban por temor a las historias de criaturas que habitaban los terrenos del páramo, pero ninguno de los dos temía al lugar porque fue ahí donde se conocieron.

Aomine Daiki era un chiquillo de ocho años cuando en una de sus escapadas al bosque encontró un pequeño bulto lleno de sangre en aquel prado; no lo pensó mucho y corrió en su ayuda, usando la fuerza que tenía cargó al menor y lo llevó a su casa donde su mamá se encargó de curar al chico, al principio el rubio tenía miedo pero después tomó una actitud jovial que, aunque le agradaba, muchas veces llegaba a desesperarlo. Nunca hablaron sobre ese día pero el rubio siempre estaría agradecido con él. Después de una regañada de su madre por haberse adentrado al lugar que tanto tenía prohibido lo dejó ver al chico que había logrado salvar, era pequeño y parecía niña con esas finas facciones y su largo cabello, no supo cómo pero ese día nació un sentimiento cálido, que nunca antes había sentido, hacia el más pequeño y se prometió protegerlo de cualquier mal. Desde aquel suceso ambos eran inseparables.

Ambos habían aprendido a defenderse desde chicos cuando la guerra estalló, y ahora que ambos eran casi adultos y la guerra estaba en pleno apogeo, su deber civil era enlistarse en las tropas y ofrecer su vida al servicio del emperador, defendiendo a su nación y a los que habitaban en ella. Aquel día les había llegado el aviso de reclutamiento, y el moreno por tener ya cumplidos los dieciocho años debía partir dentro de tres meses.

Sería la primera vez que se separarían y el rubio sentía que una parte de él se iría junto a Daiki. Colocando su mejor sonrisa, tomó la mano de su mejor amigo y amante, y echo a correr por aquel esplendoroso bosque que había sido testigo de los sentimientos floreciendo.

.

.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del moreno, ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla del río mientras salpicaban agua con sus pies. Aomine acababa de cumplir diez años y habían decidido festejar el cumpleaños del moreno comiendo frutas secas y yendo al bosque a pescar peces para la cena, la madre de Daiki trabajaba hasta tarde aquel día y a ellos les tocaba realizar la comida de ese día. La señora Aomine era el único sustento de la familia desde que el padre de Aomine falleciera en batalla cuando el moreno sólo era un infante de tres años, casi no recordaba a su padre y todo lo que sabía de él era a causa de su madre y sus historias; así que ambos se encargaban de aligerar las tareas de la casa para que su madre no terminara más cansada.

El calor sofocante mantenía a ambos cansados y malhumorados y por eso el rubio decidió descansar un rato arrastrando consigo a Daiki. La frescura del agua salpicando ambos cuerpos desencadeno una idea en el rubio que, sin pensarlo mucho, empujó al moreno hacia el agua para después reírse de la pequeña travesura cometida. Al ser sorprendido el chico se hundió en el agua mientras el otro seguía riéndose pero el tiempo pasaba y la risa pronto dio paso a la preocupación; Aomine llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el agua y la culpa y el temor a que al moreno le haya sucedido algo lo invadió.

—Aominecchi, si es una broma déjame decirte que no es graciosa. —El chico empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna señal del paradero del mayor pero seguía sin ver rastro alguno. Estaba por levantarse y aventarse al agua cuando sintió sus pies ser jalados a lo profundo del río. La sorpresa mezclada con el pánico hizo que gritará como auto reacción lo que causó que tragara agua y comenzara a ahogarse, el moreno lo envolvió en sus brazos y saco a ambos del río.

—¿Estás bien Kise? —preguntó preocupado el moreno mientras veía al menor toser.

—Aominecchi, eres un idiota— se quejó el rubio mientras trataba de respirar correctamente.

—Tú fuiste quien empezó imbécil, no te quejes— respondió el moreno indignado. Él sólo le había devuelto la broma al rubio y éste se indignaba cuando fue él quien comenzó todo.

Después del incidente ambos se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo, Ryōta seguía molesto por la broma del moreno y Daiki no pensaba disculparse porque quien había comenzado todo era el rubio.

Ambos eran seres orgullosos y ninguno pensaba ser el primero en disculparse, aún sabiendo que tenían la culpa de lo sucedido. El primero en hablar fue el rubio, quedarse callado no era lo suyo; él era un alma alegre que pecaba de parlanchín y ni su molestia e indignación harían que su día se arruinara por culpa de una tontería. El moreno pronto se unió a la plática, a él no le gustaba estar peleado con el menor, cuando ambos peleaban, una molesta sensación les inundaba, era una opresión y pesadez que se instalaba en sus corazones así que preferían llevar las cosas por la paz.

Cuando la noche cayó y ambos terminaron sus tareas del día, el mayor notó que el rubio escondía algo y se encontraba ansioso, pero lo dejó pasar ya que seguramente sería una nueva loca ocurrencia de Kise.

El chico se encontraba nervioso, ya que quería darle su regalo a Daiki, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, la vergüenza le inundaba apenas pensaba en lo que tenía planeado hacer. En un acto de valentía se acercó al mayor y le entregó una cadena con un pequeño dije de madera hecho a mano; el dije era una pantera y los detalles en la madera eran muy preciosos, seguramente a Ryōta le llevó tiempo hacerla. Daiki sonrió ante el gesto del más chico y le revolvió los cabellos en muestra de agradecimiento. El rubio se sonrojó ante el acto del mayor y su corazón se aceleró, poniéndose de puntitas besó al moreno; fue sólo un pequeño roce que produjo miles de sentimientos, con sus corazones acelerados y mariposas aleteando en sus estómagos, ambos se separaron para seguidamente el rubio huir del lugar dejando a un sonrojado moreno que no sabía porque ese beso le había gustado tanto.

Aquel día con la luna siendo testigo un par de infantes dieron el primer paso para lo que sería, un amor _para toda la vida_.

.

.

Estaba molesto.

Pateaba rocas, árboles y miraba feo a todos los animales que se atrevían a mirarlo a su paso por el bosque, refunfuñado y haciendo una rabieta de niño pequeño, Kise Ryōta se internaba cada vez más al bosque que tanto amaba, esta vez no pensaba ir al prado ya que seguramente sería el primer lugar que Aomine visitaría para buscarle y él no deseaba encontrarse con el moreno en estos momentos; estaba molesto, pero sobretodo, se sentía _herido._

Aquella mañana se había despertado feliz y deseoso por lo que aguardaba el día ya que era su cumpleaños número catorce y el moreno le había prometido ir con él al río que atravesaba el bosque y era el límite entre una nación y otra; estaba prohibido acercarse tanto por los rumores que corrían en el pueblo de que la guerra estaba por desatarse entre ambas naciones, pero él quería ir porque había tenido un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo, en el cual él se encontraba en ese lugar junto a su difunta familia. Habían pasado años desde aquel suceso, y poco a poco fue olvidando los rostros de sus padres así que deseaba visitar ese lugar para sentirse cerca de ellos, para no olvidar que ellos existieron. Le había comentado sobre ello a Daiki y éste había prometido acompañarlo pero el moreno se despertó de malhumor y le dijo que era una estupidez y que no lo molestara así que hecho una furia salió de su casa y dejó al moreno solo como él lo pidió, lo último que escuchó antes de internarse al bosque fue su nombre siendo gritado por los labios que tanto amaba.

Miró el lugar en el que se encontraba, ya un poco más sereno, y se dio cuenta que tal vez internarse tanto al bosque no fue una gran idea; no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba. Perdido. Estaba perdido.

— _¡Perfecto, Ryōta, lo último que necesitabas era perderte!_ _—_ pensó mientras se detenía a examinar el lugar, tal vez encontrara algo que lo ayudara a volver, aún seguía molesto con Aomine, pero no por eso dormiría a la intemperie. Se estaba desesperando así que decidió buscar alguna huella que seguramente le pertenecía y así podría regresar al pueblo. Estaba tan ensimismado en buscar algún método para regresar que no escuchó el movimiento de ramas y el sonido de pisadas, sino fue que se percató de la extraña presencia hasta que sintió una mano en su boca; el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y se apoderó de cada recoveco de él.

Sudó frío; las piernas le temblaban; el corazón le martillaba; sus ojos se humedecían; estaba paralizado.

Una lengua recorrió su oreja y la respiración ajena golpeando su cuello acrecentó el pánico que estaba sintiendo. Una mano en su cintura le obligó a voltear su cuerpo violentamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros que le miraban con lujuria impresa, una mirada llena de maldad que le helaba la sangre. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus piernas flaquearon, el aura que emitía aquel ser lo hacía sentirse pequeño e indefenso.

—Estoy de suerte, me he encontrado a un pequeño cachorro indefenso. Relájate, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos. —El susurro del hombre en su oreja erizó su cuerpo.

Sintió una mano fría, grande y callosa, colarse por debajo de la fina tela de su camisa, el brusco roce en su tetilla izquierda le hizo dar un salto; intentó apartarse para evitar ese contacto que le causaba repulsión, pero una mano le tomó la barbilla y le obligó a levantarla, la fría mirada negra perforaba su ser y le arrebataba toda esperanza de poder escapar.

—Vamos muñeco rubio, no pongas resistencia o te irá muy mal. —Quería gritar pero su voz se hallaba pérdida, ligeros temblores se apropiaron de su cuerpo, quería alejarse, quería correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más; huir de aquel ser que profanaba su cuerpo en lugares nunca antes explorados.

Haciendo acoplo de toda la fuerza que poseía empujó al hombre y salió corriendo pero su escape no duró mucho; tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y su perpetrador le dio alcance. El peso extra del cuerpo de aquel hombre apretaba sus costillas y sentía el aire abandonar su cuerpo, todo rastro de esperanza se desvaneció en el momento que sintió la mano ajena en el borde de su pantaloncillo. Se removió hasta lograr darse la vuelta y estar de cara con aquel malhechor, lanzó manotazos y patadas, no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente; Aomine nunca le perdonaría el haberse rendido.

Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento; sus esperanzas se acabaron y un desasosiego se apoderó de su ser. La inconciencia lo iba apresando y la imagen de Aomine apareció en su mente, en aquel momento deseo no haber sido tan estúpido aquella mañana, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas la inconciencia lo inundó.

….

Corría por el bosque desesperado, desde que vio a Ryōta salir corriendo aquella mañana un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. El bosque era inmenso y la desesperación de no saber dónde estaba el rubio le pesaba como plomo. Cada vez se adentraba más a aquella parte nunca antes explorada, en su mente el sólo pensamiento de no encontrar a Kise le atormentaba.

Jadeos y pequeñas heridas hechas a lo largo de la carrera se presentaban en su cuerpo; el cansancio físico era agotador pero el mental era aún peor.

Miedo y desesperación le corroían a cada paso que daba y con cada mirada desesperada sus intentos de encontrar al rubio se hacían más frenéticos, sus fuerzas se mermaban y la culpa lo agobiaba; no debió tratarlo mal aquella mañana y menos romper su promesa, pero aquel extraño sentimiento que le decía que nada bueno podía suceder si se internaban demasiado al espesor de los arboles le mermaba la energía y el buen humor.

La culpa de que el rubio probablemente se encontrara perdido y el peligro era suya, y si algo le sucediera a Ryōta él nunca podría perdonárselo. El sólo pensar que alguien o algo pudieran hacerle daño lo enfurecía y mermaba su ser; aquel rubio tonto significaba mucho para él y no quería que nada le sucediera.

Lo había prometido. Había prometido cuidar de él y estaba fallando miserablemente.

Sus pensamientos pesimistas no le llevarían a donde estaba Ryōta así que decidió buscar alguna pisada en la fresca y húmeda tierra, correr sin dirección sólo le hacía perder tiempo valioso para encontrar al rubio; estaba por rendirse cuando la huella de un zapato le llamó la atención y decidió seguir el rastro, con suerte y aquella pisada perteneciera al rubio. Con aquel pensamiento en mente siguió el rastro.

Llevaba mucho tiempo siguiendo esas pisadas y aún no hallaba al rubio, el mal presentimiento sólo se hacía cada vez más mortífero; le quitaba el aire y le escocia los ojos. Estaba hundido en sus cavilaciones cuando un gemido extraño lo alertó de golpe; los tiempos no eran los mejores como para que él bajara la guardia.

Persiguiendo aquel sonido encontró una escena que le hirvió la sangre y unas ganas asesinas se apoderaron de él; Ryōta desmayado en el suelo con la camisa rota, con sangre escurriendo de su frente y de sus labios mientras un sucio tipo se cernía sobre él. Su visión se tornó rojo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero sus nudillos se encontraban lastimados y el hombre bajo él hacía mucho tiempo había perdido la conciencia. Con una patada arrojo el cuerpo de aquel ser repugnante y se acercó al rubio para cargarlo sobre sus brazos y llevarlo rumbo al pueblo.

La imagen de Kise en ese lamentable estado era algo que nunca se borraría de su memoria, besando la frente del rubio prometió protegerlo sin importar qué, no importaba si tenía que matar a alguien o si debía perder su alma, porque por ese rubio que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, él haría cualquier cosa.

.

.

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde que la carta de reclutamiento llegó para Daiki, ese día ambos tenían planeado pasarlo juntos hasta que la hora de la partida llegara; la señora Aomine les había preparado un canasto rebosante de alimento y algunas mantas porque sabía que ambos irían al prado y pasarían las horas ahí hasta que su hijo tuviera que partir.

Con el sol cayendo a sus espaldas ambos ingresaron a la espesura del lugar donde ambos habían vivido tantas experiencias, aquel bosque que los vio crecer y al cual siempre estarían ligados las mayorías de sus recuerdos. Paso a paso hasta llegar a aquel prado, manos entrelazadas y miradas furtivas en la dirección contraria; sabían que tal vez esa sería la última vez que se verían así que ambos ignorarían el agónico sentimiento que torturaba sus almas con sabor a un amargo adiós.

Un fino halo de luz de sol se colaba por la espesura de los árboles, la hierba verde y la brisa fresca que sólo el verano puede traer, con un manto estrellado que comenzaba a tomar forma en el cielo. Un silencio cómodo los envolvía y ninguno de los dos quería romperlo porque, de lo contrario, no sabrían que decir, ninguno quería aceptar que aquél sería el adiós a algo que había crecido con el tiempo, que floreció sin permiso y se enraizó en sus corazones hasta unir sus almas.

Decir un simple y llano " _adiós"_ se sentía incorrecto para todos los sentimientos que bullían entre ambos, porque desde la primera vez que probaron los labios ajenos sabían que estaban irremediablemente enamorados uno del otro. Habían pasado por tanto que parecían los _recuerdos de toda una vida_ pero, apenas era el comienzo de las suyas.

Se sentaron en el césped con el menor recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho mirando así ningún punto en particular, ambos evitaban la mirada del otro porque en cuanto se encontraran todos los sentimientos que trataban de callar les explotarían en el rostro. Un sollozo ahogado resonó en su pecho, la máscara de tranquilidad de Ryōta se había roto primero. Azul y amarillo se encontraron y sus labios chocaron en un demandante beso.

Un beso lleno de sentimientos ofuscados, pasión y con el sabor salado de las lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas de ambos.

 _El adiós era inevitable._

Poco a poco el beso dejó de ser lento, para pasar a ser demandante, y en un acto de atrevimiento el rubio acabó en el regazo del moreno.

Aomine tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior del rubio, succionándolo y mordiéndolo para sacar suaves jadeos de Kise, quien colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del moreno y recorría con la yema de sus dedos el torso de su amante, sus lenguas se enredaban y acariciaban a la vez que con sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. Las manos de Daiki descendieron por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar a sus glúteos, apretándolos y empujándolos hacia él, logrando que sus erecciones se rozaran, obteniendo excitantes gemidos provenientes de la boca de su amado rubio, mismos que morían en la unión de ambas bocas.

La ropa comenzó a estorbar y pronto le quitó la camisa al rubio y pudo ver su torso desnudo mientras recorría su pecho con sus labios, besando y marcando aquella blanca piel que el más chico poseía. Lo empujó con suavidad para que el rubio acabara recostado sobre la manta que antes habían extendido. Él recorrió con ambas manos aquel cuerpo pecaminoso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del menor y como auto reflejo, éste movió sus caderas, para que los dedos inquietos de su amante se adentraran en sus calzoncillos, bajándolos en un solo movimiento brusco y rápido con la pasión que sólo Aomine destilaba y dejándolo desnudo a su completo merced.

Con ambas manos acarició la parte interna de los muslos del rubio, mientras empujaba hacia afuera para que el menor abriera las piernas, recorrió aquellas suaves piernas hasta llegar al miembro erecto del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba los firmes glúteos de su amante. Cuando dos de los morenos dedos se abrieron paso en la estrechez de Kise y éste gimió en respuesta, ambos supieron que estaban en el límite.

Lentamente se separó del cuerpo de su amante y se quitó la camisa para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con el pantalón junto a los calzoncillos. Se posicionó entre las piernas del rubio de rodillas sobre la fina manta extendida y, antes de que Kise pudiese hacer algún movimiento, el moreno lo acorraló y se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la tetilla derecha y repartía suaves caricias en el cuerpo de su amante, besándolo, explorando la dulce cavidad del menor, acariciando la lengua ajena con la suya mientras se adentraba en la estrechez del cuerpo ajeno con un lento y cuidadoso movimiento; gruñía por las intensas sensaciones que le envolvían al sentir su miembro apretado entre las paredes de la entrada del menor.

Para cuando sintió que el cuerpo del rubio se había acostumbrado a su intromisión, él ya no podía más. Se moría de ganas por embestir el cuerpo del menor en un arranque desenfrenado de pasión. Los gemidos de Ryōta eran callados con sus labios que degustaban cada recoveco de esa boca que lo envolvía en una estela de magia con cada sonido húmedo que soltaba.

—… Aominecchi… —el rubio susurraba entre sus labios—, continua…

Fue todo el incentivo que necesitó, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del rubio y le alzó las caderas levemente, haciéndole liberar un suave jadeo, mientras que con su otra mano le alzó una de las piernas para envolverlas en su cadera y comenzar a moverse. Comenzó penetrándolo con lentitud perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones en las que se veía envuelto por el cuerpo del rubio y en el sonido hipnotizante de su pelvis chocar con aquellos glúteos y en el sonido acuoso que hacia su miembro al ingresar en la entrada del rubio. Kise se sostenía con fuerza de su nuca mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus cortos cabellos, gimiendo audiblemente en su oído, provocándolo con cada gemido. Continuo penetrándolo, esta vez con mayor rapidez y fuerza, en medio de un ritmo intenso, ambos se acoplaron en un movimiento frenético que obligaba a Kise enterrar sus uñas en la piel moreno, cada vez más rápido, mucho más profundo hasta tocar ese lugar que hacía al cuerpo Ryōta tensarse y soltar fuertes gemidos de placer.

Sentían fuego recorriendo sus venas a cada embestida que el moreno daba y a cada contracción de la estrecha entrada del menor.

En un arrebato desenfrenado abrió un poco más las tersas piernas del rubio, deleitándose al llegar más profundo dentro de aquel cuerpo que lo incitaba a profanar cada trozo de piel expuesta, besando y dejando marcas en la piel nívea del torso del menor, el orgasmo estaba cerca, lo sabía al sentir como las paredes que aprisionaban su miembro se contraían y por las expresiones de completo placer que se dibujó en las finas facciones de su amante; con los ojos cerrados y con sus labios entreabiertos, y completamente enrojecidos e hinchados producto de sus besos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás un intenso orgasmo embargo al rubio entre sus brazos, siguiéndolo instantes después su orgasmo arrasó con la poca cordura que aún guardaba, llenando por completo el interior de Kise.

—Mh… Aominecchi… —El gemido acabó aprensado en los labios del moreno que lo besaba con dulzura y amor. Kise gimió bajito al sentir la virilidad de Daiki salir de él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al oído, dejándose caer sobre él sin importarle que lo aplastara aunque Kise tampoco se quejó.

Pero el rubio no respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras evitaba el contacto visual. Él sonrió con ternura y le besó intensamente demostrándole todo el amor que sentía, grabando a fuego sus besos en la memoria ajena; él sabía que Ryōta estaba aguantando las lágrimas para no preocuparlo pero algunas se escaparon de aquellos dorados ojos resbalando por las pálidas mejillas de su amante.

—No llores por favor, prometo que me mantendré con vida por ti, para volverte a ver. No podría dejar este mundo en paz si no te viera una vez más. —Besó cada una de las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de su sol, mientras lo aferraba entre sus brazos.

—Aominecchi, te amo. —Besó aquellos labios que le brindaban confort.

—Yo también Ryōta —dijo para después besar con ímpetu al chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

El adiós dolía pero ambos confiaban en que el destino los volvería a juntar.

Aquella mañana, cuando los rayos solares anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día ambos partieron rumbo al pueblo con sus corazones un poco más tranquilos porque sabían que de cualquier forma, ellos volverían a estar juntos, en cualquier vida que fuera sus almas se reconocerían y se amarían porque el amor que se profesaban desde infantes era lo más puro que había en ese mundo lleno de guerra y baños de sangre.

Cuando la carreta que llevaría a Daiki hacia las filas militares del rey llegó, Kise sintió que su vida se estaba yendo en un suspiro. La señora Aomine a su lado lo abrazó, para ambos era difícil ver al moreno partir; un amante y un hijo, un hombre partiendo rumbo a su destino, en ambos corazones, las plegarias eran lanzadas a deidades para que protegieran a Daiki mientras lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas al ver la carreta partir.

.

.

El paso de las estaciones marca el avance del tiempo, hacia un año que Daiki había partido y vivido cada día a la expectativa de noticias sobre el ejército imperial.

Una vez al mes correspondencia es dirigida a las familias de los soldados y de todo este tiempo que ha pasado ninguna ha llegado; la impotencia y el miedo le carcomen, sus sonrisas se han esfumado y junto a la madre de Aomine viven a la espera de la llegada de fecha de correspondencia.

Comenzó a trabajar en el mercadillo del pueblo sólo para distraerse de sus agónicos recuerdos y de los recurrentes pensamientos que siempre van dirigidos a Daiki. Las mañanas se han vuelto grises y las noches el frio le invade, ha perdido el calor y la esencia del moreno.

Extraña sus sonrisas; extraña su voz; extraña sus besos y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo; lo extraña a _él._

Quisiera que estuviera a su lado pero eso no es posible, el ejército imperial se encuentra al norte de la nación, defendiendo la frontera y según ha escuchado, muchas vidas ya se han perdido, la sangre baña las manos de cada soldado y salpica sus rostros, la crueldad de la guerra no tiene límites y tampoco tiene fin.

El conflicto cada vez es más grande ahora no sólo es una guerra entre naciones, sino que también se han unido a la lucha guerrilleros que quieren más libertad para su gente, quieren que los pueblos sean gobernados con justicia y quieren ser libres de la tiranía de algunos jefes civiles que abusan de su poder.

En lo que va del año le ha tocado presenciar los llantos de las viudas cuando soldados llegan a darles las tristes noticias de que sus esposos han perecido en batalla; madres, esposas e hijos sueltan en llanto desde el momento en que los soldados tocan a su puerta en días comunes y el pueblo se cubre con una capa de tristeza y pesadez que invade cada corazón.

Su cuerpo se hela cada que una carroza con cuerpos recorre las calles del pueblo, miedo corroe sus entrañas y lanza plegarias al cielo para que ninguno de esos cuerpos pertenezca al moreno, no soportaría pasar por el dolor de la pérdida.

Haciendo tripas corazón, se encamina siempre a la multitud que se aglomera en torno al soldado que pasa la lista de nombres de aquellos honorables hombres que dieron su vida defendiendo a su nación y a su gente; algunos cuerpos son reconocidos mientras que otros simplemente son dejados en el campo de batalla porque es mejor ahorrarles el sufrimiento a su familia de ver en qué estado acabó aquel ser.

Con la mano en el corazón escucha atento cada nombre pronunciado por aquel soldado y suelta un suspiro de alivio cada que la lista termina y el nombre de Daiki no aparece en ella, él siempre prefiere ser quien vaya a escuchar la lista de caídos en vez de que la madre de Daiki vaya, porque la quiere como si fuera su madre y preferiría ahorrarle el sufrimiento de oír el nombre de su hijo en aquella lista infernal, está seguro que Aomine estaría de acuerdo con ello.

Aquella mañana estaba más ansioso que de costumbre, necesitaba noticias del moreno o si no se volvería loco faltaba poco para que las campanadas dieran el aviso de que la correspondencia había llegado y todos se aglomeraran en la plaza en busca de oír su apellido ser nombrado afirmando tener una carta de su familiar.

Cargaba cajas de frutas y verduras y las acomodaba en los estantes indicados por los mercaderes, el dinero que ganaba en ese trabajo servía para solventar los gastos y no saturar a la señora Aomine en su trabajo de costurera, además que las monedas de oro que recibían al mes por los servicios de Daiki al ejercito era guardadas en un frasco que habían acordado sería entregado al moreno a su regreso. Vivían cómodamente y no pasaban hambre pero la pena y la preocupación los consumía cada día.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó las campanadas repiquetear por todo el lugar; la correspondencia había llegado. Salió corriendo hacia la plaza y fue de los primeros en estar presentes a la espera de su nombramiento.

Expectante y nervioso escuchó cada nombre ser pronunciado, las cartas se acababan y el apellido Aomine aún no era nombrado. Estaba triste y desconsolado pensando que nuevamente no llegaría correspondencia de Daiki cuando lo escuchó; el apellido Kise fue pronunciado, se acercó a pasos torpes y tomó los dos sobres que el oficial le entregó y con una sonrisa en los labios se fue corriendo en busca de la señora Aomine.

Cuando la encontró no dudó en abrazarla y cargarla mientras le daba vueltas por los aires; era una mujer delgada y de baja estatura, con el cabello azulado y la piel clara, Daiki tenía su sonrisa. Aomine Natsuki los había criado con amor y nunca les dejó pasar hambre a pesar de ser ella el único sostén de la familia hasta que Daiki cumplió los suficientes años para empezar a trabajar.

Le entregó el sobre que decía _"Para mamá. Aomine Natsuki."_ y él se fue corriendo al claro a leer el sobre que tenía su nombre escrito.

Apenas llegó al prado se sentó bajo aquel árbol que tenía sus nombres tallados y abrió desesperadamente el sobre para comenzar a leer lo que había escrito.

La letra de Daiki era pésima pero él lograba entender lo que decía cada garabato en aquel fino papel, al contrario de Daiki, él escribía más estilizado pero leer se le dificultaba un poco, había kanjis que desconocía así que agradecía al moreno por haber hecho el esfuerzo en escribir lo más simple posible.

Sonrió mientras comenzó a leer la carta.

 _Ryōta._

 _La guerra es todo lo que siempre supimos que era; fría, cruel y despiadada._

 _He visto a muchos morir y he manchado mis manos con la sangre de otros, cada noche pienso en lo que sus familias deben estar sintiendo por su pérdida y un dolor me invade después pienso que si no hubiera acabado con sus vidas ellos habrían acabado con la mía y quienes estarían sufriendo en estos momentos serían tú y mamá, y sólo el imaginar causarle dolor a mamá o a ti hace que el peso de aquella culpa por haber arrebatado una vida se desaparezca un poco de mi cuerpo._

 _Una vez prometí hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verte a salvo y feliz y si para ello tenía que matar lo haría sin pensarlo y es lo que estoy haciendo, no pensar en las vidas que arranco con tal de mantener la mía y así pueda volver a verte, sé que es egoísta pero la promesa de reencontrarnos está ahí, grabada a fuego en mí y pienso cumplirla._

 _La guerra me ha cambiado y me ha hecho ver que el mundo está demasiado podrido, mientras los gobernantes lideran y se resguardan en sus palacios muchos de sus hombres van a una muerte por demás asegurada; niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos son entrenados cada día para defender a una nación que poco hace por ellos pero a mí me da igual mientras tú y mi madre estén a salvo._

 _Lo único que no ha cambiado en mi es este amor que siento por ti, que crece cada día más._

 _Te amo, Ryōta. No lo olvides. Pronto estaremos juntos._

 _Cuida de mamá y cuida de ti._

— _**Daiki.**_

Las lágrimas escurrían de sus mejillas con cada palabra que leía. No podía reprochar nada al moreno porque no era él quien estaba viviendo los estragos de la guerra, no era él quien teñía sus manos de sangre para sobrevivir. Aomine estaba sobreviviendo y él estaba feliz por ello, eso lo hacía tan malo como cualquier otro. Cada día amaba más a ese hombre que hacía cualquier cosa por protegerlos, lo admiraba y respetaba porque él no se cree tan valiente como para soportar todo lo que el moreno estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Y sólo le quedaba esperar y rezar por el día en que volviera ver a Daiki.

.

.

La guerra está en su mayor auge, han pasado seis años desde que Daiki partió, seis años desde que no lo ve y sólo sabe de él a través de las cartas que le envía cada determinado tiempo. El mundo sea vuelto un sinsentido sin él, vive con el temor de perderlo y es un miedo que se ha incrementado con el ascenso de Aomine a General.

Cada noche ruega a Dios por el alma de Daiki y le suplica lo proteja, todos esos rumores de que el moreno es un General cruel y despiadado en el campo de batalla lo atormentan, muchos soldados que llegan al pueblo de paso comentan que su General es temible y que no duda en blandir su espada contra el enemigo y acabar con sus vidas en un santiamén y cada que escucha esas palabras salir de los labios de los soldados hace que lágrimas escurran por sus mejillas porque sabe que la guerra consumió las sonrisas de Aomine.

Sus cartas destilan amargura y pesar y él sólo quiere ayudar a cargar los pesares que vive el moreno pero no puede, porque una lesión en su rodilla le impidió unirse a las tropas y cada que lee el sufrimiento que vive Daiki, se siente inútil e impotente porque el moreno sólo está haciendo lo que debe para sobrevivir y regresar a casa, y su lado egoísta desea que Aomine siga manteniéndose con vida a costa de otras vidas pero también sabe que el moreno nunca volverá a ser el mismo de siempre, que tal vez ya no lo es porque sus manos están manchadas de sangre y en su mente está grabada a fuego las expresiones de sus víctimas antes de recibir la estocada final que acabara con sus vidas, pero él siempre estará ahí para Daiki y cuando el moreno regrese lo va a abrazar y le dirá que todo está bien, que está en casa y que nunca más vivirá la crueldad de una guerra, pero esas sólo son fantasías ilusas que se crea para no perder la cordura.

El frio invierno cala en su alma y la congela. La nieve cae y cubre con su fino manto los árboles y las calles del pueblo, sus pisadas se dirigen al único lugar que está lleno de recuerdos. El prado está cubierto de una blanca estela y en aquel lugar siente como si Daiki siguiera junto a él, cada que mira un lugar de aquel prado un recuerdo inunda su cabeza; su primer beso; su primera caricia; su primer _"te amo"_ ; su primera vez juntos.

Ese día se encuentra nostálgico y añorando más que nunca tener al moreno a su lado y estar abrazado a sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración pausada en su cuello y los besos siendo repartidos a lo largo de este. Quiere sentir esos suaves labios contra los suyos y besar cada recoveco de aquel cuerpo. Sentir la seguridad que sólo Daiki le brinda, pero él está a miles de kilómetros, y no sabe cuándo volverá.

Es de noche cuando decide regresar al pueblo, un extraño sentimiento lo ha embargado y la sensación de pérdida se apodera de su corazón.

Camina con dirección a su casa cuando unas simples palabras pronunciadas por una aldeana le rompen el alma.

" _El General Aomine ha caído"_

Y el mundo pierde forma, color y significado, aquellas palabras no pueden ser ciertas. Corre todo el restante del camino a casa con lágrimas inundando sus ojos y repitiendo que aquello no puede ser cierto, porque Daiki prometió regresar.

Su mundo se desmorona cuando ve a los soldados en la puerta de su casa y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los azules ojos de la señora Aomine lleno de lágrimas y pena sabe que él se ha ido para nunca más volver.

….

Cuando la carreta llega días después transportando el cuerpo de Daiki sólo puede abrazarse a la señora Aomine; sus ojos tan parecidos a los del moreno están hinchados y parece que en esos días ha envejecido una eternidad, se ve tan frágil y pequeña que se le rompe el corazón, por el dolor que lo embarga.

— _Ninguna madre debería enterrar a sus hijos._ _—_ Es lo que piensa mientras sostiene entre sus brazos a la mujer que ha sido su madre desde que Daiki lo salvó.

Todos en el pueblo sienten un cariño especial por el muchacho moreno que vieron crecer, aquel chico que con sus sonrisas corría las calles en compañía de un pequeño rubio, llenando de risas y bromas a todos los habitantes. El pueblo está cubierto con la tristeza generada por la pérdida del pequeño que vieron crecer y partir hacia un cruel destino; llantos se escuchan y la agonía invade los corazones, el temor de que tal vez mañana puede ser algún familiar suyo les llena de pesar.

Kise se mantiene tranquilo e inquebrantable, todavía no cree que Daiki haya muerto, siente que en cualquier momento aparecerá y lo empezará a corretear mientras le grita miles de insultos por haberse comido su ración o por haberlo tirado al río.

El moreno y fuerte cuerpo es enfundado en su uniforme y en una caja hecha de la mejor madera del lugar se coloca el cuerpo, personas se aglomeran alrededor viendo a Daiki por última vez, dándole sus despedidas; su cuerpo es custodiado por varios soldados que inclinan su cabeza en señal de respeto al hombre que valientemente los comando, el segundo al mando es un pelirrojo que extrañamente le recuerda a Aomine antes de que entrara al ejército, todos ellos tienen una mirada llena de dolor mientras observan el cuerpo de su General reposando en aquel pétreo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón se acerca hasta llegar a donde el cuerpo del amor de su vida descansa para nunca más despertar, sus facciones se volvieron más maduras y su expresión de calma y paz alivian su maltrecho corazón; Daiki ya no sufre por culpa de su conciencia. Sus manos grandes se encuentran entrelazadas sujetando su espada, detalla por última vez aquel cuerpo que tantas veces le brindo confort y que jamás volverá a sentir junto a él. Un gemido ahogado se escapa de sus labios; un lamento lleno del dolor que lo embarga, en un acto de amor se inclina y besa la comisura de los labios del moreno, su piel se encuentra fría y una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y cae en la mejilla del moreno.

Un adiós silencioso lleno de dolor y con la certeza de que nunca lo volverá a ver.

El cuerpo es cremado y sus cenizas se esparcen por los cielos, ahora Daiki es tan libre como el viento.

Cuando está por irse a casa en compañía de su madre los soldados que nunca se despegaron del cuerpo de Aomine se acercan y le piden un momento para hablar, la señora Aomine le dice que estará bien y se marcha; su delgada figura se pierde entre la penumbra de la noche.

El primero en hablar es el pelirrojo.

—Él nos contó de un rubio parlanchín al que le había prometido regresar. —Las palabras de aquel pelirrojo le cortaron la respiración.

—No entiendo de qué quiere hablar o a dónde pretende llegar con esta conversación. —Su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas retenidas.

—Aomine-kun nunca dejo de pensar en usted y nos dejó órdenes precisas por si algo le llegase a suceder. —Ahora fue un pequeño peli celeste quien hablo. Su flequillo escondía su mirada llena de lágrimas.

—Aomine sabía que él podía morir en el campo de batalla y quería asegurarse que usted no olvidaría que él siempre cumple lo que promete. —Fue un peli verde quien le entregó la cadena con el dije que él le regalo a Daiki cuando cumplió diez años. Los sollozos escaparon de sus labios mientras con sus manos temblorosas tomaba el amuleto y lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

—Esa era su forma de decirte que nunca te dejaría. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido nuestras órdenes, debemos partir. General Taiga, esperamos sus indicaciones. —Un pelinegro fue quien continúo hablando. Él sólo se limitaba a llorar en silencio.

—Daiki me salvó la vida en varias ocasiones, siempre le estaré agradecido. Quiero que sepas y tengas claro que él te amaba y soportó todos estos años sólo por ti. —Las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba las palabras del ahora General—. No lo olvides, Kise. Él te amo hasta su último aliento. —Y con esas palabras aquellos soldados partieron.

Corrió a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía hasta llegar al único lugar en el que la presencia del moreno reinaba: el prado.

Y sólo en aquel lugar se permitió llorar y gritar, maldiciendo al destino por haberle quitado a la única persona sin la cual no podía vivir. Las lágrimas lo ahogaban y el dolor era inmenso. No sabía cómo vivir una vida en la cual él ya no estaría presente.

Los sentimientos de pena, tristeza y dolor era insoportables, el desasosiego se adueñaba de cada poro de su ser y, en un cumulo de pesares llora hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonan y la inconsciencia lo alcanza.

….

Meses después la señora Aomine enfermó y un día simplemente nunca más despertó. Él se quedó sólo en el mundo con sus recuerdos de compañía y los ayeres grabados a fuego en su alma.

Vivió de recuerdos durante años, contándole a los pequeños anécdotas que incluían un bosque, un joven fuerte y leal esperándole en un prado y de un rubio que amaba con todo su ser a aquel hombre, contándole a todo aquel que escuchara como esperaba el día que la muerte le alcanzara y lo reuniera con su persona amada.

El prado se convirtió en su hogar, cada mañana desaparecía entre la espesura del bosque para volver hasta que las estrellas brillaran en el cielo.

Y un día, cincuenta años después, se adentró a aquel bosque que entre las hojas de sus árboles contaba una historia de amor entre dos jóvenes que se conocieron de niños y el destino los separó para juntarlo en otra vida.

Recostado en la hierba primaveral un ángel de la muerte se apareció frente a él para acabar con su espera y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo arrulló con una suave canción de cuna hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y lo llevó hasta aquel lugar donde su amado le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos para nunca más separarse.

.

.

—Te estaba esperando, Ryōta. —Los brazos que tanto había extrañado junto a la voz que tanto amaba estaban ahí, esperando por él.

—Yo también, Aominecchi, pero ya estoy aquí y esta vez nada nos va a separar. —Y sus labios se encontraron y los planetas se alinearon, y el universo volvió a brillar.

* * *

Este fic es muy especial para mi, es mi máximo orgullo. Lo amo totalmente. En su momento lo dediqué a una persona muy importante para mi y ahora que lo he colgado de nuevo lo volveré a hacer.

Para **Josh** , en memoria de lo nuestro. Porque confío en que nos volveremos a ver.

 **.**

 **PUBLICADO ORIGINALMENTE: 30 de Marzo del 2015**

 ** _¿Review?_**


End file.
